How did THAT happen?
by GinDraco4ever2
Summary: what do you do when your boyfriend becomes your adopted brother and you fall in love with your worst enemy? Ginny's about to find out.
1. Cold Shoulders and Petty Arguements

**NOTE: This is GinDraco4ever(Brusies, This Alternate World, Dreaming of You, ect.) My other acct wasn't letting me long in to I had to make a new account lol. And yes I delted the sequel to This Year but I will be putting up a new one. Now on to THIS story lol.**

**I thought of this a few hours ago and I think you all will like it.

* * *

**

Ginny...actually Ginny and Harry were horrified. Molly Weasly was adopting Harry. Good right? Well it would be if Ginny and Harry weren't dating. Right now he and Ginny were up in Ginny's room talking about it.

"Merlin this is...horrible." Ginny groaned

Harry nodded his agreement. "It's only horrible because we're dating" he added.

"Which is why..I think..we shouldn't anymore." Harry looked surprised, so she continued. "I mean it's going to be a little bit weird dating my adopted brother." she sighed.

Harry finally nodded again. "Yeah...you're right...it would be kind of odd..but it shouldn't matter if we love eachother Ginny."

Ginny looked at him a shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry...but it would just be way to weird for me...I'm sorry." she said. Harry got up and kissed her cheek and then left. Ginny watched him leave and then laid on her bed. It was the end of Summer vacation..they would all be going back to Hogwarts soon. Ginny would be starting her 6th year and everyone else their 7th.

* * *

**2nd Day of Hogwarts- No Classes**

Ginny felt so guilty right now. Harry had been more or less giving her the cold shoulder. Of course Ron and Hermione didn't notice..they were to bust snogging at every free moment. Ginny groaned and looked out over the lake, Harry couldn't ignore her forever..could he? "He can't honestly say he wouldn't be uncomfortable dating his sister." she mumbled. She hadn't heard the footsteps come up behind her.

"What was that Weasly?" It was Draco's voice. It sounded more curious than mean though. Ginny jumped a bit and turned.

"Nothing Malfoy. What do you want?" Ginny snapped.

"Merlin Weasly, aren't we a bit touchy this afternoon." Draco smirked. "Now tell me who you were referring too in that little comment of yours."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry. If you haven't gotten word yet, my mother adopted him." Ginny smirked at Draco's surprised look.

"So your dating you adopted brother now?" he asked with a hint of disgust.

"Oh you wish Malfoy. No..I broke up with hi when we found out..and now he's giving me the cold shoulder."

Draco laughed, Ginny looked surprised..she'd never heard him laugh before. "and what it so funny?" she asked.

It took a minute for Draco to reply. "That Potter is actually angry because you won't date him...that he doesn't see anything weird about dating...his adopted sister."

Ginny laughed softly. It did sound alittle funny to her. "Oh crap..Ron's coming." she mumbled. Draco looked over and gave a slight nod to Ginny and left just as Ron looked over at her. Ginny knew that he was only there because he would be meeting Hermione.

Ginny stood up and sighed to herself. "I'll leave now..i don't want to be around when Hermione comes." she said with a slight smirk as Ron approached.

"I'll tell her you said that." Ginny just laughed and hurried back into the castle.

* * *

Ginny settled down in the library reading a book on Potion's. She looked up as someone sat across from her. "Why are you stalking me Malfoy?" she asked with a sigh.

Draco looked up, clearly surprised she was there, then shook it off. "In your dreams Weasly. I could have any girl in this school. Whis in the world would I go after you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because you've already slept with almost every girl in this school." she said smirking right back.

'And they always come back for more." he said. He stood up as Snape entered and walked towards them.

"Mr. Malfoy you father is coming in ten mintues." Snape said, looked at Ginny a moment and then left.

"Why is you dad coming here?" Ginny asked curiously, Draco seemed about as curious as she was.

"I have no idea...but it's probably important. See you around Weasly" Draco said with a chuckle and left. That's the moment Ginny decided that she liked Draco alittle better when he laughed.


	2. The Mark

It was A week later, a sunny, slightly chilly Saturday. Ginny was working on an Herbology essay and Hary was working across from her on a Potion's essay. They had started talking a few days ago, but she could tell he was still alittle upset. Ginny hadn't seen Draco much for the past week. come to think of it she had't seen him since the day classes started. She didn't know why..but she was actually alittle worried..and so she thought out loud.

"Have you seen Malfoy lately?" she asked

Harry looked up curiously. "no, and good thing...but why do you care?" he asked

Ginny shook her head. "no reason..just curious." she said shrugging it off. Harry looked at her suspisously for a moment then went back to writing. Ginny finished in a few minutes and left.

After she had put her stuff away she went outside. On her way out, not paying attention, she ran into someone. Ginny looked up quickly. It was Draco, but there was a new look in his eyes, a pure solid hatred.

"Sorry Dra-Malfoy." Ginny said, quickly correcting herself.

Draco looked at her a moment and sighed softly. The look in his eyes changed to a normal look-slightly annoyed. "Just watch were you go next time Weasly." and was about to walk away, but Ginny spoke again.

"Where did you go?"

"Why do you care?" He asked turning to her.

"I was just curious..."

"I Might as well tell you...I was with..my father." he said

Ginny knew there was more to it then that but just nodded. "Oh ok." she said and turned. As she sat down and she could still feel Draco's eyes on her. Then she felt someone sit next to her and knew it was Draco.

"Is Potter still ignoring you?"

"Not much..He's been talking to me alittle bit lately."

"That's good...I guess."

"Yeah...What else happened Draco? While you were away."

"A hell of a lot Ginny." Draco laughed softly. "But you probably wouldn't be interested." he said with a slight smirk laying back.

Ginny turned to face him. "Oh, do tell." she said with a slight chuckle and smiled down at him

**Draco's POV**

Why does she have to be so bloody beautiful? Yes I called the Weaslette beautiful. that's one of the reason's why I was gone actually..but I'll leave that out for now. I looked up at her, her eyes were expectant. I might as wel tell her..she'll find out I'm hiding stuff anyways.

"Are you Positive you want to know..Ginny?" Draco asked in a semi-quiet voice.

Ginny was alittle thrown off by him using her first name but she nodded.

"Well..this is what happened" he slowly pushed up his robe sleeve to his shoulder. Right there, on his forearm in bold black was the dark mark. Ginny held back a gasp and stared at it. She had seen a few...but never this close.

"Did you..want it.?" Ginny asked quietly. Her fingers touched his ar lightly. She didn't touch the mark, but traced it carefully. It was a few mintues before Draco spoke.

"No..my dad said if I didn't get it.." he paused a moment as she looked up at him. "if I didn't get it he would..kill my..mother." he admitted finally, looking down

Ginny looked surprised, she opened her mouth to speak but didn't because she heard her name beinging called. "Harry." she said more to herself, then looked back at Draco as she stood up. "Your secrets safe with me. I promise." she gave a fleeting smile before hurrying away so Harry wouldn't see her with Draco. Draco watched her leave, pulled his sleeve back down and cracked a smile. _That's good to know_ he thought to himself as he too stood up and started to head back in.


	3. A Kiss & A Goodbye

_Ginny could feel Draco's eyes on her as she stood in the darkness of the garden. _

_She felt arms wrap around her and his breath on her neck_

_She turned around and looked into his eyes and they kissed._

Ginny sat up in bed. Her clock said 3 AM she blinked a few times a groaned. Why did she just dream about she and Draco kissing? Ginny had no idea. She got out of bed and looked over at Hermione who was sleeping in the other bed acros the room. Ginny was staying with Hermione in Hermione's head girl's room instead of being in the Gryfinndor Commonroom.

Ginny went down into the main room and curled up on one of the couches, thinking hard. Yes she and Draco had been talking a lot lately, and yes they were getting along considerably better but did she really want to kiss him? Possibly.

"Dreaming about me again Weasley?" It was a joke between she and Draco..though this time he really was right on the dot.

Ginny laughed softly as he sat next to her. "You wish Draco. Dreaming about _me_ again?" she said with another laugh.

"In your dreams Ginny."Draco said with a smile.

"Then why in Merlin's name are you up so late?"

'The usual.." Draco said. 'The Usual' was referring to his Mark..which only Ginny and Blaise knew about. The pain seemed constant lately, which ment Voldemort was probably going to be attacking somewhere soon.

Ginny rested her hand lightly on top of it. She could feel the heat radiating off of it, but it started to cool down a few minutes later. "Do you think he'll attack the school?" Ginny asked softly, her hand moving away from his arm and rest his head on her shoulder. Draco sighed softly and shook his head.

"I don't think he would." he said softly putting an arm around her for a minute. "Come on now..let's get you back up to bed before Hermione thinks I've taken you away somewhere." he said with a laugh helping Ginny up.

Ginny laughed and nodded. When they got up to Hermione's room she kissed him on the cheek. Oddly enough...to both of them it felt as if they were already dating, and they were both sure Hermione thought something was up.

It was around 11 AM when Ginny was awaken by Hermione. "Ginny..i think something might be wrong with Malfoy."

Ginny sat up straight, rubbng her eyes a moment. "What happened?"

"Well in class...and yes I let you skip your classes...in class he seemed in pain..and was clenching his teeth as if holding something back."

Ginny jumped out of bed. "Where is he now?" she asked as she quickly got changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Um..I saw him go outside." Hermione called as Ginny fled the room. Hermione shook her head. She had no idea why Ginny wanted to be friend's with him.

Ginny found Draco lying motionless on the grass near the lake. His breathing was almost unnoticeable and for a brief moment she thought the pain had actually killed him. She got on her knees and shook him a bit. Draco groaned a slowly opened his eyes.

"What..happened?" he asked slowly.

Ginny sighed. "I was just going to ask you the same thing. Hermione woke me up..and told me that you seemed in pain for some reason." she paused as Draco started to sit up."How bad did it hurt?" she asked looking right into his eyes.

Draco was hesitant a moment. "Enough for me to know he's on his way to the school."

Ginny bit her lip lightly. "Should I warn Harry?"

"No. I'm warning you. He's coming for _you_ Ginny...going to try a turn you to the dark side." Draco said sharply. Ginny sat there stunned for a minute..alittle to shocked to speak.so Draco finished. "I have to go meet them..at the Shrieking Shack...Swear to me you'll stay right here on the grounds...No matter what."

As they both got on their feet Ginny answered. "I swear." she said. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." Draco said looking down at her with a small sigh.

**Ginny's POV**

I don't know why I kissed him..but I do know it felt amazing and I didn't want it to end.When my lips touched his it really felt like magic...nothing like when I had kissed Harry. After I pulled away Draco seemed off gaurd, but then smiled and leaned down kissing me back.

"I promise I'll be as careful as I can." He said softly into my ear. I just nodded and watche dhim as he left to get ready.

**Draco's POV**

Of course I was alittle shocked when Ginny kissed me. A good kind of shocked though, it felt great. I can't let Voldemort get to her..more or less he'd kill her on the spot if she didn't agree to go over on the dark side. And I don't think I could live with myself if that happened..and not just because of the kiss that I'm still thinking about as I walked away

**That Night**

It was around midnight. She was sitting on the couch waiting for Draco to finish packing. When he came down he was surprised to see her.

"I thought you had went to bed already." He said coming over to her.

Ginny stood up. "I had to say goodbye." she said with a slight smile.

"I will be back Ginny." He said, kissed her softly and left quickly. Ginny sat back on the couch as he left. She didn't fall asleep until around 5 AM.


	4. The Turn Around

Ginny promised he'd come back...and he did..four months later. Ginny had seemed worried, nervous, and tense the entire time he was gone. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and everyone else was worried about ehr. hermione knew that it was because Draco had gone..but she still didn't know about the kiss.

When Draco returned he saw Ginny laying on the grass, staring up at the clouds and moving her mouth slowly.. He let himself smile alittle as he approached. "Wishing on clouds now Weasley?" he asked with a slight smirk. It took Ginny a minute to comprehend what he had said..and well for that matter..who had said it. She smiled brightly and jumped up. She hugged him and Draco laughed softly.

Ginny looked up after a moment. "you lied to me you arsehole." She said looking right into his eyes.

Draco sighed looking down at her. "I'm sorry..I was able to get Voldemort to forget about you for now...but then well...then they found out I was helping the Order." he smiled a bit at Ginny's surprised look. "Yes Ginny I help the Order...I was the reason they were able to send Potter to Muggle London to find him...and well anyways..I've spent the last 3 1/2 months I some sort of dungeon being forced to watch the same thing over and over again..but I'm not feelign any effects." he said and leaned down,kissing her softly.

Ginny kissed him back and smiled lightly. "As long as you didn't do it on purpose?"

* * *

The effects of the video hadn't started to work until about a week later. Ginny noticed immediatly something was wrong when he ignored her.

Ginny was hurrying to get to Potions and she was walking quickly. She saw Draco up ahead and smiled, walking up to him. "Hey." she said with a smile. Draco turned his head, he gave her a blank look and said nothing, but just hurried away, leaving Ginny to wonder if he was had at her..or about something.

When she finally got to Potions she was greeted by Snape, an extra essay for homework, and a icy stare from Draco. She took her place by him nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly as she started to work on her potion.

"Stop talking to me Weasley." Draco said in a hushed, harsh tone. Ginny bit her lip and was silent after that. why was he doing this to her?

Ginny was one of the last to leave the classroom. She could feel Draco's eyes on her as he watched her pack up. Ginny left and tried to ignore how hurt she was starting to feel..it wasn't all that great.

* * *

As she was about to say the password to get into Hermione's room someone grabbed her arm. Ginny spun around...Draco.

"What do you want?" the words came out a lot colder then she had ment them.

Draco had that blank look on his face again. "I..I'm..not..sure.." He said dropping his arm and staring at her a moment. Ginny studied his face closely...and she could see he was telling the truth. She groaned.

"What have they done to you." she whispered softly and took a deep breath. "If you remember..just knock.."she said and gave the password quietly and slipped into Hermione's room, her mind swarming with thoughts.

* * *

Ginny was awaken by a knock at the door. She slowly got up to open it but saw a piece of paper slip under instead. She looked around the room a moment, then remembered Hermione was away for awhile and then bent down to pick up the paper. She unfolded it and read it:

_I know that you're important to me somehow...but..everytime I try and think of you..evil words and thoughts pop into my head...I'm starting to forget things too...and..hearing voices. Am I going insane?_

_DM_

Ginny sighed...knew that Draco was on the other side of the door. She opened it up to see him standing there.face contorted with pain..knowing his mark was probably burning again. She took one step closer and placed her hand on his forearm. "You're not going insane." she said softly.

"Then what's wrong with me." Draco asked looking right into Ginny's eyes.

"I'm not sure..but it has something to do with Voldemort." Ginny said with a slight shiver.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..just alittle cold is all." Draco hesitantly put his arms around her and she leaned into him. He forced away the thoughts that were now starting to enter his head again and led her over to the couch in the main room and they sat down. "We'll figure out how to get you better." Ginny murmured, closing her eyes


	5. Surprise Surprise

When Ginny's eyes opened up the next morning she was still in Draco's arms. She smiled slightly to herself but then frowned, remembering yesterday. She carefully untangled herself from him and watched as his eyes started opening too.

"What time is it?" he asked, barely looking at her

"Umm..around 11." She said glancing at the clock then back at him.

"Crap. i'm late." He mumbled to himself and started for his room.

"For what?"

"A meeting." He said with a wave of his hand as he went inside his room and shut the door.

"Meeting?" Ginny asked herself and went into Hermione's room to change.

* * *

Ginny came out just as Draco was heading out. "Draco-" she started say but Draco cut her off.

He stared at her with that cold, emotionless stare. "Stop bothering me Weasley." He said harshly and left. Ginny was stunned again, but she shook it off. A few minutes later she was on her way to the Hogshead to her part-time job there.

Ginny got there in about ten mintues and got behind the counter with a smile. She really felt comfortable here, mainly because she now knew all the regulars that were there.

She was quickly jumping into five conversations at once almost as she poured drinks for them and collected tips. She didn't even notcie the three cloaked figures walk in and take a cornor booth.

"Ginny! I need 1 butter beer adn 2 fire whiskeys!" The other bartender,John, called.

"Comin' up." Giiny said and poured the drinks and handed them over to John. She watched as he brought them to the cornor booth. She went back to work , when a pale hand set some money on the counter. She immediatly thought '_Draco_' but when she looked up it was Lucius. She narrowed her eyes and took the money, and gave him his change.

'Don't come back here." She said through gritted teeth.

Lucious smirked. "DOn't worry Ginevera. Our work here is done." Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine as the three figures left.

* * *

**That Night**

Ginny was working on her Herbology report. It was close to 2 AM and she wanted badly to sleep but she needed to get this done. she was so absorbed she didn't hear the window open, or the footsteps creep closer from behind her. All she remembered before she blacked out was an ice cold hand covering her mouth and an arm scoop her up and fly out the window.

When Ginny woke up she was lying on a cold stone floor. She tried to sit up but she felt way to weak. "Stay still. I'll help you sit up." It was Draco's voice. As he helped her lean against the wall she spoke up.

'What the hell's wrong with you? One minute you're nice..the next you're acting like I'm invisible..what's..your deal?" she asked looking right at him.

Draco looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? I've been here for almost 5 months...Ginny, I haven't been back to school." He said slowly.

"That can't be right..you were there..because..I kissed you..and then a week later you were acting like I was a piece of trash...and then liek I was special..and then just today you were acting liek I was trash."

"Ginny. Listen to me." Draco looked right into her eyes. "I. Haven't. Been. Out. Of. This. Dungeon. In. Five. Months."

"Then who was the one that looked exactly like you?" she asked narrowing her eyes alittle.

"I don't know...Probably something Voldemort conjured up. They set me up..I went..they caught me..and I've never left here since then."

Ginny shuddered. "You mean..I..Kissed one of VOLDEMORT'S men!" She exclaimed.

A new voice cut in..a voice she distintcly knew. Tom Riddle. "No dear. Not one of my men...me." Both Ginny and Draco looked to the door, Tom's face could be seen through the bars.

"You Bastard!" Draco growled and within seconds was at the door. "What the FUCK were you doing!?" He almost yelled.

Tom glared. "You shut up. I give the orders around here!" Draco was thrown to the back of the room. Tom turned to Ginny." And you...I know have total control of you if I wish." he chuckled and left. Ginny shivered and slowly made her way over to Draco.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

Draco groaned but nodded. 'Yeah..Fine.." he said slowly. Ginny kissed him softly and then laid him down slowly with a sigh. She lifted his sleeve slowly and gasped.

"I..It's gone.." She said slowly.

"The Mark? Yeah. Voldemort took it off...before he tossed me in here."

Ginny sighed and laid down next to him. "How long will we be in here?" she asked softly

"I don't know...but we'll get out soon.." Draco said with a slight sigh and held her close.


	6. The Truth?

**A/N: Finally updating! Hope you like )

* * *

**

Ginny watched Draco from across the room. His stormy gray eyes were narrowed,his platinum blond hair falling into his pale white face. He was pacing back and forth,thinking. From the small barred window on the back wall,Ginny guess is was close to Midnight. Riddle hadn't come back...but they both expected him too. Ginny stood up and scowled. She stood in front of Draco,stopping him.

"You're making my head spin. Stop it." She said looking into his eyes. Draco sighed and nodded,closing his own for a brief moment.

"I don't know what to do Ginny. There's no way out..I feel so...useless."

Ginny jabbed him in the shoulder with her finger,a pressure point. "Ow! What the hell Ginny.." Draco said,rubbing his shoulder.

"This is no time to be getting all depressed either, love." She kissed him deeply. "We'll figure something out okay."

Draco kissed her back,holding her a moment. He nodded as the door opened. Draco's eyes had a miserable look to them. Ginny knew something was wrong when he let go over her and turned to face the two men that had walked in. He gave them a nod and stepped aside. They moved forward and took Ginny by the upper arms.

Ginny struggled as they moved towards the door. "Draco! Stop them!" She cried out look at him seeming desperate.

"I'm sorry Ginny..had no choice." Draco's voice was lower than a whisper,but Ginny heard. Just as they took her out the door,she saw the dark mark reappear on Draco's upper arm. At that moment, as the door shut, Ginny came to a horrible realization. Lies, all lies. _Draco doesn't love me. Does he? If he did he wouldn't have let them do this. _

_

* * *

_

Those were the thoughts that kept running through Ginny's head. All the way up until the two guards tossed her on to yet another cold stone floor.

"Don't look so sad my dear Ginevra." Tom Riddle's voice was cold as ice and smooth as silk as he spoke to her. Grabbing her arm,making her rise so she was standing in front of him.

"Why shouldn't I you evil, egotistic maniac?" Ginny questioned,her eyes were filled with pure hatred.

"Thank you for the compliment." Riddle smirked as he circled Ginny. "Mm, a little make up, new clothes, new hairstyle. You'll make a perfect queen."

"Like hell I will!" Ginny went to slap him,a hand caught her wrist. It wasn't Riddle's..it was Draco's

"Not a smart move Weasley." He whispered into her ear. His voice sounded menacing. It made Ginny wince. She stayed silent as Draco let go of her and went to stand by Tom.

"He's right Ginevra. You strike me..you _will _be dead before you know what hit you." Tom said, that smirk still on his face.

Ginny shivered,she didn't know what was happening. She felt faint,dizzy, she fainted and soon the world blacked out.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to her Riddle?" Draco's voice sounded angry. Ginny was lying on the couch in the room now,her vision blurry, her head spinning. 

"I didn't do a thing Malfoy. The control spell I have on her does not harm people." Tom said matter-o-faculty.

Ginny groaned softly and Draco went over to her,moving some hair from her face. "Don't you touch me." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Tom laughed softly. "I'll leave you to love birds alone. Malfoy you figure out what's wrong with this bitch." he said and left.

Ginny slowly sat up,with reluctant help from Draco. "I said leave me alone." she snapped

"Ginny I-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry _Malfoy. _If you REALLY cared about you wouldn't have let them take me!"

"You dolt. I figured out my plan. I knew they were coming for you..I had to come up with something."

"You lied about Riddle taking the Dark Mark off. You lied about being trapped here. You lied about loving me.." Ginny's voice trailed, she felt sick to her stomach..again.

Draco waved his wand,he sent the bucket that had appeared,on Ginny's lap and held back her hair as she heaved. "I didn't lie about loving you." he said gently. After Ginny had finished,and Draco have gotten her some water. After everything was cleaned up,Ginny spoke.

"Before that arse comes back..you should know something Draco.." Ginny said slowly, maybe even a bit worried

* * *

**A/N: Cliffies! Are the best! The only way to find out what comes next is REVIEW!**


	7. And Here We Go Again

**

* * *

**

A/N: Finally managed the time to rewrite this chapter and put it up! Updating is so much fun. -Will be working on updating other story as well-

* * *

Draco looked at Ginny oddly,knowing immediately something was wrong. "What is it Gin.?" he asked softly.

"Draco..I..I'm pregnant.." she mumbled.

"But how..we never.." Amazingly..it was true. Ginny and Draco had never slept together.

"Well..before you left that second time..like..the day before...I think we umm..ended up doing it.."

"But Ginny..I told you before..I wasn't ever at the school again." Both of them went pale. Well..Ginny went pale and Draco turned white as a ghost.

"So that means you...holy shit you fucked Riddle!" Draco said sounding surprised and maybe a tad angry?

Ginny shuddered at the thought. The door started to open again and Ginny stood up, Draco's hand resting slightly on her waist to stop her from shaking.

"Are you two lovebirds done?" Tom asked with a sneer.

Draco nodded, though he looked ready to kill Tom. Then Tom turned to Ginny and raised his wand. He didn't say a word but a light blue light shot out from the wand and knocked Ginny clean out. Draco caught her before she fell.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Ginny woke up in a room that was pitch black except for the dim glow of a lamp on the night stand next to her. The room was large, obviously a bedroom..mainly for the fact that she was lying on a King sized bed with black satin covers,silk black sheets, and violet satin pillows. She slowly got out of the bed and groaned softly. The walls were painted black as well..so the room would probably look pitch black all the time..liek a cellar. From what Ginny could see..there were no window's in the room at all.

The door opened up and in walked Mr. High and Mighty himself. Tom Riddle laid a long,dark green, dress on the bed. "Get dressed. We're ahving company."

"What if I don't want to go meet the company?" She snapped.

"Look Weasley. You should be glad I didn't just kill you when I had the chance. I'm sparing your life for the sake of my future heir." Tom smirked.

"Like hell you are." She said angrily, but she picked up the dress anyways.

* * *

**Ginny's POV- Midnight**

I can't believe I'm saying this..but..I actually had an okay time at the dinner party. Draco was there of course..with Parkinson hanging _all _over him. I almost killed her myself. I was able to strike up a few conversations with the other..er..Death Eaters. They seemed liek really decent people..of course it could all be just an act that Riddle forced them to put on so I'd be more inclined to switch sides.

I did talk to Pansy later in the evening though. I think she's jealous because I guess now you can consider me the 'Queen of Darkness'. So therefore she would have to answer to me if I did decide to switch over. Which I am telling you now__

**. I WON'T. **

**Draco's POV-The Next Morning**

I'm such a screw up. If Ginny ever finds out what happened...ok well most of you have probably already guessed this..but I'll say it anyway for those of you who haven't. I slept with Parkinson. After Ginny went back to her room, I took Parkinson up to my room..well..I was pretty drunk at that point too..but you get the picture. She's gone now..just apparated a few minutes ago I suppose.

I got dressed and walked down the hall to Ginny's room.

"So..was she any good?" Ginny asked as soon as Draco walked in the door.

Draco seemed dumbfounded for a few moments. "Who? What?"

"Draco I saw you take Pansy in to your room and I heard her apparate about five minutes ago. So don't play dumb with me." The odd thing was..Ginny didn't seem angry at all.

"Look Ginny..I swear..I didn't mean it..-"Ginny cut him off.

"It's ok Draco. You can have her. I've decided to take up Tom's offer..I think ruling the world might be nice for a change."

Something wasn't right, and Draco could tell that right away. It was only a few minutes after she spoke those words that Draco realized what had happened.

_"Your now under my control Weasley...I can do whatever I want with you" _Those were Riddle's almost exact words when Ginny was first put in to the dungeon with him. "And apparently he wasn't lying.." Draco mumbled to himself. He was free to leave, he knew that now..since Tom obviously got what he wanted. Draco couldn't believe it..but he actually needed to get help from Hermione, Blaise, and worst of all..Harry.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not much..but it's better than nothing right? Review!**


End file.
